Sensory Perception
by kiwi.girrrl
Summary: When Captain Janeway is caught snooping on the holodeck, she makes a decision to avoid detection that not only backfires, but changes her relationship with Seven of Nine completely. [Author's Note: I had to write this story to get rid of the smutty thoughts stopping me from continuing my other stories. I may write a third chapter but for now it's complete.]
1. Chapter 1

**Sensory Perception**

© 2013 Kiwi Girrrl

* * *

_Acknowledgements_

Star Trek: Voyager ® is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures registered in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. All Rights Reserved.

Thanks to; Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan for portraying the characters, Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine, because without these gorgeous ladies we wouldn't have fuel for our wayward lustful imaginings.

To generate the stardates, I used the 24th Century calculator found on the TrekGuide website (trekguide_.com_/Stardates_.htm) because trying to figure it out on my own was doing my head in.

* * *

Story perspective: Captain Kathryn Janeway, first person.

**Rated: M  
**This chapter contains mild erotica between two women.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Here is a very brief introduction to Kathryn's alter-egos in this story.  
_Katie_ - curious, mischievous, adventurous, likes to bend the rules  
_Kathryn_ - cautious, conservative, sticks to the rules, does the right thing

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Stardate 53436.26, USS Voyager, Delta Quadrant

Although I am tired after a long eventful day, I am also somewhat restless, so I find myself walking the corridors of Voyager. Something I started doing not long after we began our journey through the Delta Quadrant. For the most part my walks are solitary. Occasionally I will encounter an officer or crewman rushing to somewhere or other, but this is rare and I am usually left alone with my thoughts. Such is the case tonight.

I wearily rub my right hand over the back of my neck and sigh. My thoughts have been troubled over the last few months. Seven of Nine has been of extra concern. She has been acting out of character. With her continued re-integration into humanity from Borg drone I expect a little bit of erratic behaviour, but lately she has become withdrawn, even for her. Her behaviour has almost reverted back to the point of just after we severed her from the Collective. I am at a loss of what to do, she doesn't seek my council, as she once did.

Deep in thought, the glint of a flashing light from the external control panel to Holodeck One catches my eye as I am passing and pulls me from my musings. Walking up to the display I quickly ascertain someone has left a program running. A small frown creases my forehead and I rub it absent-mindedly. I make a quick mental note to bring this up at the next staff briefing, and file it away with the million and one other things on my mind. A closer inspection of the read out shows it was activated by Seven of Nine. The frown, which had not disappeared when I rubbed it, progresses to a scowl.

Odd, I thought I heard her being called to Engineering a few minutes ago. She can't have finished there already, from what B'Elanna indicated to me, the problem with the warp coil manifold would take at least a couple of hours. Expecting I was going to have to reprimand Seven, the part of being a Captain I enjoy the least, I sigh and query the ship's computer.

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

_Seven of Nine is in Engineering._ Came the disembodied voice in reply.

Strange, it's not like Seven to leave a program running. I surmise she left in a hurry and just didn't have time to deactivate it. As I reach out to terminate the program for her, an internal voice interrupts, halting my movement.

_Maybe we should go in and check it out Kathryn. We might learn what's made Seven change lately._ It is my curious, adventurous self with just enough logic in her argument to make me hesitate and consider her plan.  
_No Katie. That would be an invasion of Seven's privacy._ My cautious self replies.  
_I'm bored doing the right thing all the time, I want to have some fun for a change._ Katie sulks._ And we might be able to help Seven if we do._ She adds for good measure.  
_Absolutely not. I can't expect the crew to respect the privacy of others if I can't observe that simple fundamental rule myself._ Kathryn counters.  
_Aw, go on. I dare you._ She gives up on trying to reason with me._  
No._ I didn't become the Captain of a Starship by giving in easily._  
I double dare you.  
No. I'm not going to change our mind._  
_Fine. If you don't go in there and see what Seven fantasises about, I'm going to take charge when you least expect it and make you do something silly... in front of the crew._ Katie pouts.  
_Don't you dare threaten me._ Kathryn warned in her most commanding tone of thought. _I will not let you..._  
_You don't scare me Kathryn. _Katie interrupts._ "You can't control me. But I'll make a deal with you. If you do this I'll leave you alone for a month._ Katie finished triumphantly.  
_One __whole__ month. No exceptions._ Kathryn bargained.  
_Deal._ She agreed after a pause.  
_Fine, deal._ Kathryn finishes in defeat.  
_Yay, let's have some fun._ Katie squeals in delight.

Sighing out loud, curiosity having won my internal argument, I step up to the door. Looking left and right I make sure no one will see me enter.

"Computer, open Holodeck One door, authorisation Janeway Alpha One Beta."

The door before me slides open with a satisfying whoosh. If only the crew were that efficient and obedient. Unfortunately I am nowhere near prepared for the scene that greets me as I step through the door. What I encounter is so far removed from what I imagined, I may as well have been back in the Alpha Quadrant.

For all intents and purposes, it appears I have entered the lounge room of my private quarters. The room appears to be a perfect replication. I walk around slowly, checking random objects, but the room has been painstakingly, flawlessly recreated. Of course, I would expect nothing less from Seven but perfection. As that thought crosses my mind, I can't stop the left-hand side of my mouth lifting to form a small half-smile. Satisfied that I am indeed standing in a replica of my quarters, I walk over to the doorway that should lead to my bedroom, and barge through the doorway with typical Janeway gusto. Just inside the door I come to a sudden stop and my mouth drops open, jaw slack with surprise.

"What the..." I have come face to face with a stationary holographic projection of myself standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh Seven, you've gone too far this time." I exclaim.

The Janeway temper went from cold to boiling hot in the blink of an eye. I know I've made allowances for Seven that I wouldn't dream of making for other members of Voyager, but making a copy of me was crossing all sorts of lines.

_Aren't you the least be curious as to why Seven would create this program?_ Katie asked.  
_Go away. I'm mad, not curious._ Kathryn answered.  
_Are you sure about that?_  
_Yes, there is no reason good enough for what she's done._  
_Really? I wonder. I bet she's made a 'nicer' you._  
_What do you mean, I'm nice._  
_Sure you are, when you're not Captain Janeway, you can be plenty nice. Not much call for that on Voyager though is there._  
_Oh shut up Katie and go away._  
_No I want to see what version of me Seven would make._  
_Argh you drive me crazy Katie, fine. Five minutes, then I'm going._

I walk around the other me slowly, inspecting Seven's perspective of my physical self with a critical eye. I am in my uniform, this is to be expected as, apart from the occasional velocity games, she rarely sees me dressed otherwise. I have to concede she has rendered a very good likeness of me, but not perfect. On closer inspection, I feel something is not quite right with my face. I seem to look younger or more youthful at the very least, but I can't quite put my finger on the difference.

The same questions race through my mind. Why has Seven created this program? What purpose does my holographic self provide? Has she created a 'nicer' me? Have I not been spending enough time with her? Does she feel the need she has to supplement our time together with another me? Oh Seven, I'm only human, and being the Captain of a Starship takes up so much of my time, you must know I would spend more time with you if I could.

Another thought suddenly occurs to me. How long has Seven been using this program? I decide to forego the internal debate I should have regarding the invasion of her privacy and consult the computer.

"Computer, when was this program created?"

_Stardate 52988.77_ Six months? That long ago.

"How often has this program been accessed?"

_Five times._

Only five times, that's not as bad as I thought it would be. Without analysing too closely why, the infrequency of program use makes me feel better. I had seen enough, it was time to leave. Determined to meet with Seven to discuss the issue, regardless of revealing the inappropriateness of accessing one of her personal programs, I turn to leave. I even make it halfway through the lounge before my internal thoughts interfere with my decision.

_You don't get off that easily Kathryn. What does our holographic self have that the physical us doesn't? What can Seven say to __her__ that she can't say to me?  
You almost sound jealous of her, me, us, I mean the holographic me.  
Maybe I am. I thought we were Seven's friend, she knows she can talk to us about anything. Doesn't she?_ Katie said sounding insecure, uncertain._  
Well we aren't always available when she needs us.  
What if... what if Seven likes her more than she likes me?  
Oh Katie, that's not fair.  
Well now, I didn't say I was going to play fair. Where's the fun in that?_

Returning to the bedroom, I stand in front of my other self and pausing briefly, I realise I'm about to cross a line, but what the hell, Seven did it first.

"Computer, replay the first five minutes of the program when it was first accessed."

The bedroom setting looks exactly the same, the only subtle difference I see is in the my holographic self. I am in the same position, but my expression seems more stand-offish, less approachable, less friendly, almost hard. Is this how she saw me six months ago? I ask myself. What was happening six months ago to make her see me this way? Suddenly 'I' start to speak.

_"Seven, how can I help you?" pause.  
"I'm not sure I understand what you mean Seven. See you how?" long pause.  
"Continue. How do I see you?" pause.  
"Try. Take your time." long pause._

"Well at least I looked pleased to see her." I mutter to myself. Only being able to hear one side of the conversation was going to make this difficult.

"Compter, stop playback." the scene stopped immediately. "Is there a personal recording associated with this program?"

_Affirmative. _Excellent.

"Reset playback and replay first five minutes including the personal recording."

The scene repeats but this time includes a recorded projection of Seven.

_"Seven, how can I help you?_"  
_"Captain, I ... I became aware of how you see me today."_  
_"I'm not sure I understand what you mean Seven. See you how?_"  
_"It was during the shift briefing this morning. During the meeting I looked over at you and you were watching me. Our eyes met across the table, and I realised something I had not before. I realised, you see me." Seven pauses, looks uncertain, as if she's trying to define her feelings into words._  
_"Continue. How do I see you?" _The voice is mine but, the speech pattern seems a little too impersonal, somewhat Seven-like.  
_"You ... it's hard to explain._"  
_"Try. Take your time." Kathryn puts her hand on Seven's arm._  
_"I could see your eyes so clearly. Even from across the table. And it had nothing to do with my ocular implant. I couldn't seem look away, I didn't want to look away. I realised your eyes are not just blue, they change depending on your mood. When you are angry they are almost gray, sadness makes them smokey blue. When you are happy they sparkle like sapphires."_  
_"I see._"  
_"Yes, that's it exactly Captain. You see. You see me. You see __all__ of me. Most people see the Borg part of me and don't try to see beyond that, the rest of me, the human me. I hadn't realised that it mattered to me until today."..._

Unconsciously my right hand extended to rest on Seven's arm, my compassionate heart, wanting to offer comfort to the emotionally hurting woman. The playback is complete, the image of Seven no longer stands before me. Looking at my hand touching thin air, I drop it to my side.

"Computer." I stop when my voice breaks, clogged with emotion from hearing Seven's innermost thoughts. I'm beginning to understand her need for this program. What was revealed in that five short minutes told me volumes about Seven's life on Voyager. And even though I knew I shouldn't violate her privacy now that I knew how intimate the recordings were, I couldn't seem to help myself from continuing.

"Computer, when was the program next accessed?"

_Stardate 53271.94_ Four months between use? Why such a gap?

"Replay the first five minutes, include personal recording."

Again the scene was the same. I looked at myself with a critical eye. The only changes seem to occur with me. My features appeared a little softer this time. The recorded image of Seven walks into the room again. The dialogue starts the same way.

_"Seven, how can I help you?"_  
_"Captain, today I became aware of how you hear me._"  
_"Go on Seven, I'm listening." Kathryn smiles warmly at her. _It's one of my rare full smiles, eyes sparkling like sapphires as Seven described in the other recording.  
_"I know I appear rude to some of the crew, I am still unfamiliar with the intricacies of social interaction, the finer points, the doctor calls it." she smiled shyly at Kathryn looking at her through half-lidded eyes._ Is she flirting with me? I think in shock.  
_"Then the other day, we were alone in your ready room, the topic of discussion was..." she pauses, but only for a second. "Irrelevant. B'Elanna had complained about me again. You had summoned me, I was expecting to be reprimanded, but you asked me relay the incident in my words. You listened to me. I was about halfway through when... I realised you were actually hearing me not just humoring me..."_

Has she really been that alienated by the crew, still, after all this time? Oh Seven, I didn't realise. I feel like someone has reached into my chest grabbed my heart in their hand and squeezed.

"Computer, state next access date."

_Stardate 53401.83_ One month later.

"Replay the first five minutes, include personal recording."

_"Seven, how can I help you?"_  
_Seven appears reluctant to speak._  
_"I became aware of your scent today Kathryn." She whispered looking shyly at me._

"My what?" I squeaked the words are torn from my shocked vocal cords. "Computer, stop playback. Replay five minutes from halfway, include personal recording." When playback resumed, they were not in the bedroom, so I walked back into the lounge.

_Kathryn is standing at the view port, watching the stars. Seven, gets up from the couch and walks over to stand close behind her, very close.  
"I love to watch the stars."  
"I love watching you watch them." Seven whispered in her ear. She used her nose to move the hair away from Kathryn's face, and resting her chin on her shoulder she took a deep breath. Seven wraps her arms around her and clasps her hands together at her waist. Kathryn moved her hands to rest them gently over Seven's and leaned back into the embrace, sighing._

They stood that way for the rest of the playback. I closed my eyes at the romantic nature of the scene. Was that the way Seven meant the embrace, to be romantic? Or was she offering comfort? It's been a very long time since I've been held by someone, let alone held so tenderly. A sense of loneliness settled over me. Perhaps I was reading more into the scene than what was intended._  
_

_Katie. We need to stop this madness._  
_But it's starting to get interesting, don't you think?_  
_No. This is wrong. We need to leave. Now._  
_No, we're staying. There's no way you'll let this happen in the real world, no matter how much you want it to._  
_That's not true._ Kathryn said in a whisper.  
_What, you won't let it happen or you don't want it to happen?_  
Kathryn was silent.  
_That's what I thought. Well I'm going to enjoy being a voyeur for a while. I want, no I need to know how __much__ Seven likes this other us._

"Computer, state next access date."

_Stardate 53418.22_ Last week.

"Replay five minutes from halfway through, include personal recording." There is no sign of us in the lounge so I walk back into the bedroom. Just inside the door, in a case of déjà vu, I stop abruptly upon seeing the scene before me. Seven has Kathryn pressed up against the wall, just inside the door, they are kissing_._

_... Seven angles her head to the left, increasing the pressure of her mouth against Kathryn's. Kathryn moans, her fingers flexed, digging into __Seven's back__. Seven leans back, breaking the kiss. The Kathryn that looks at Seven is quite obviously aroused, eyes half lidded, lips__ swollen__ indicating she'd been__ thoroughly kissed. Seven takes hold of her hands and raises her arms over her head, holding them there she initiates another kiss. Kathryn whimpered. Moving both of Kathryn's hands into the clasp of her Borg-enhanced one, Seven trails the other down her arm...  
_

"Oh Myyyy." Unable to stop myself I tilt my head slightly to the left. Based on the other scenarios, I guess we're up to the sense of touch. A slow burn begins in my cheeks and travels directly to my abdomen, warp factor nine. I'm old enough, and know my body well enough, to know the signs of full-fledged, sexual arousal. If I react this way to seeing us kissing, what would it be like to be a participant? It had taken me a long time to admit I was attracted to her emotionally let alone physically. Now that I had, how was I going to deal with her knowing the attraction is mutual?

"Computer, stop playback." I say in a rush, finally coming to my senses.

"Oh Kathryn, I think you're in trouble. A _lot_ of trouble. If she's covered sight, sound, smell and touch, that only leaves taste. You need to get out of here before Seven gets back." I realise I've been here for over half an hour. The last thing I need is to get caught.

"Computer, return to current program."

It was then that I heard the whoosh of the holodeck door open and close. Now what am I going to do? Think, Kathryn, think, and be quick about it. My inner voices were suddenly silent, typical. How are you going to explain this? That beautiful blonde bombshell of a Borg is going to be walking through that door any second and you're standing here with your libido hanging out.

"Computer, reset program." Seven's voice carries from the other room. The sound of her footfalls is getting louder. I look at the holographic me and before I can think my plan through, it's not like I had time to anyway, I whisper.

"Computer, delete character, override authorisation Janeway Alpha Two Beta." I hold my breath hoping Seven hasn't put a failsafe in place that only she can override. My concern is unfounded when the other me disappears in the blink of an eye. I carefully step into position and wait with bated breath, and hope the rapid beating of my heart won't give me away. Sometimes Seven can be far too perceptive for my own good.

Nothing in all my years could have prepared me for what happened next.

* * *

**_WARNING_**  
The following chapter contains an explicit sex scene between two consenting adult women. If this offends you, leave now, or read on and be offended. If this is illegal where you are or you are not of consenting age, please use your discretion.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING_**

This chapter contains an explicit sex scene between two consenting adult women. If this offends you, leave now, or read on and be offended. If this is illegal where you are or you are not of consenting age, please use your discretion.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Seven came striding into the room, with a look of determination on her face that was so endearing, I almost broke character, almost. Before I can utter the opening line in her program, she wraps her arms around me, and lifting me bodily off the floor; plants a kiss full on my lips. My eyes widen in shock and for an instant I am frozen, unable to think let alone react. Instinctively, my arms move upward and rest naturally around her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and do something I haven't done since before I had the responsibility of looking after a Starship full of people stranded far from home. I did what _I_ wanted to do. I let myself go. I gave my inner Katie free rein. I have wanted this, have denied myself this, for so long, too long.

Seven's lips are soft against mine, yet insistent. So soft. I angle my head slightly to increase the contact. When I feel the tip of her tongue press tentatively against my lips requesting entry, I comply without hesitation. The moment our tongues meet; the slow burn that had started a few minutes ago erupts into a full-scale inferno of molten desire burning through my entire body. The arms holding me off the floor are warm, solid, reassuringly strong. I feel the heat of her palms, resting on my ribcage just under my arms, searing my skin through the layers of my uniform.

A small sound sticks in my throat as she scrapes the tip of her tongue across the roof of my mouth. Oh my, where did she learn that? At the sound, her fingers suddenly flex, fingertips pressing into the sensitive flesh over my ribs. The sensation is a shock and I jerk my head back gasping. Eyes popping open, wide, I lean back in her arms and suck a large draught of air into my oxygen starved lungs. Seven's beautiful sky blue eyes have darkened with desire. Desire for me, _me_. I should stop this now before we go too far. I tell myself. I _can_ still stop this. I must stop this _while_ I still can. I intended to stop this; until she spoke.

"I can still taste you." she whispers. Her gaze drops to my kiss swollen lips; the expression on her face has changed to one of absolute wonder, and I cannot bring myself to say the words that will remove it. Her arms relax their grip slightly and I slide down her body until my feet rest on the floor again. As our position changes her hands move down to my backside, cupping me gently, holding me firmly against her. I shudder in response. The warmth of her hands through the thin fabric adds to the heat of my desire. I grip her shoulders for support; my strength has deserted me.

"Today I became aware of your taste." she continued her voice hushed. Mesmerised, all I can do is stand in her embrace and watch her. I have never seen her expression so open; never seen her as beautiful as she is now. I can't tell if it's because she's changed or I have, maybe it's because we have both finally let down our defenses. Thankfully she doesn't seem to require a verbal response as she continues.

"It was during our velocity match this morning. We collided and fell. I barely managed to manoeuver our trajectory in order to save you from damage. When we came to rest, a drop of your perspiration, your essence, landed on my lower lip." she paused, the tip of her tongue appears on her lower lip briefly, "For the remainder of the match I could not function properly." she finished quickly and buried her face against my neck. I know exactly what you mean. At this moment my functionality is completely impaired. For a moment I think her shyness has returned; until I feel her inhale deeply against my skin, I feel as if she is trying to absorb me into her lungs. The exhalation of her warm breath against my skin is my undoing. I have no intention of stopping this.

"Seven." her name is all I can manage, my voice sounds foreign to my ears, shaky, needy. She has rendered me incapable of coherent thought and articulate speech with a single kiss. Please Seven, kiss me; like you kissed _her_. I beg her silently. Yes, I confess to myself now, I am jealous of the way she kissed the holographic me. Her eyes meet mine again, and I find myself drowning in their depths.

A floodgate seemed to open inside her, spurring her to action. She carefully nudges me backwards and presses my back up against the wall. I watch in fascination as her gaze drops my mouth again; her intent clear, my lips part in invitation and anticipation. Her actions are confident, assured, determined. Her head lowers slowly, the re-connection of her mouth with mine is electrifying. This time the kiss is soft, gentle, loving; nothing like the first meeting of our lips. I am content for a moment to experience the new feeling, but only for a moment. Although I revel in her tenderness, I want more, I want the hot hungry passion of our previous kiss. I want her to lose control of herself because of my effect on her; as I have.

Slanting my mouth across hers, I increase the pressure until her mouth opens for my exploration. I take immediate advantage; stabbing my tongue into her warmth, seeking hers to duel with. Our kisses become increasingly fervent. Burying my hands in her hair I quickly release the golden locks to fall around her face. With a growl from the back of her throat, she changes her position; insinuating a knee between my legs, she pushes up tightly against the apex of my thighs, and I can no longer breathe. The molten fire in my loins becomes a liquid heat. For the second time, I wrench my mouth away from hers, gasping for much needed oxygen. She takes the opportunity to plant a trail of little nipping kisses across my jaw line, to the tender skin under my ear. She pauses, hovering, her breath disturbing my hair from her ragged breathing. Is she uncertain, undecided, or is she teasing me? Suddenly she flicks the tip of her tongue against my skin, tasting me. My pelvis rocks forward, the motion beyond my control. The increased pressure of her knee against my sensitive flesh, increases my arousal ten-fold. I moan my pleasure for her.

"I want to see you." the request is uttered softly against my neck, as her right hand moves to the opening of my uniform and pauses there, fiddling with the material. I am powerless to stop her even if I wanted to. There is nothing left of the austere, authoritative Captain Janeway between us.

"Yes." the affirmation is barely more than a hoarse croak from my raw vocal cords.

Looking into my eyes again, she pauses. Blinking slowly, I nod; my voice has deserted me, consumed by heightened emotions, raging hormones and uncontrollable desire. I haven't felt this way in such a long time. No, if I was being totally honest with myself, I've _never_ felt this way before, never this raw, this vulnerable with another person. I realise now I had never _given_ myself to any of my previous lovers, they had always taken me. I had always held a part of myself back from them. To Seven; I gave myself, willingly, completely, unconditionally. I have never been more sure of anything in my life.

I close my eyes and the sound of the zipper of my jumpsuit is loud in the silence of the room. It was a typical Starfleet uniform, not exactly flattering but comfortable. Quickly, she pushes the top over my shoulders and down my arms until it bunches up on my hips. I start to remove my hands from the sleeves, but she shakes her head. She has effectively and efficiently shackled my hands at my sides. I do not object, I cannot deny her; to deny her is to deny myself. Her hands hover at my waist briefly before she untucks my shirt, seeking the hem. A jolt of excitement, anticipation of her touch to come on my skin, races through me. A short breath later and the wait is over; her fingertips gently graze the sensitive flesh beneath. I inhale unsteadily at the contrast between her hands.

The texture of her Borg implant is slightly rough, compared to the softness of her human hand, but not uncomfortably so. She has stopped moving. I open my eyes and meet her eyes again. She is looking intently at my face; gauging my reaction. The uncertainty in her eyes squeezes my heart painfully. I can she is worried the touch of her implant will turn me away. I smile my encouragement. She sighs, releasing a pent up breath she probably hadn't even realise she'd been holding, and continues. Slowly, so agonisingly slowly, she lifts the hem of both shirt and undershirt, exposing the bare skin beneath. By the time she pauses, just below my breasts, I am ready to rip the articles of clothing to shreds.

"Seven." Faster.

She seems to understand and complies, completing the motion quickly, tossing the garments aside, releasing my hands in the process. Only my bra remained; a simple utilitarian, practical, functional, and inconveniently in the way bra. I watch her eyes as she looks at my body, her gaze rests on my breasts. I worry a little that I will disappoint her, I'm not a young woman anymore, gravity has taken its toll over the years. I needn't have worried. She cups me tenderly, weighing me in her hands. Her palms press into me, then thumbs brush lightly over turgid nipples. What was left of my self-control flies out the nearest airlock.

"Please." More. Now.

Her tenderness, consideration, thoroughness; although heart-warming is not what I want. I am sure she has researched the topic of lovemaking thoroughly, that is her way, but I don't want a textbook lover. I want her hot and bothered, fast and frantic. I pull her face to mine and kiss her again. I am not gentle. I try to convey to her what I want, what I need, with the undulation of my hips against the thigh still wedged tightly between my legs. Her hands flatten against the wall to keep us upright as my movements become more frantic, threatening to topple us both to the floor.

Suddenly, I push her roughly away. She looks at me; bewildered, when I step away from her. Impatiently, I quickly divest myself of the rest of my clothing, allaying any fears she may have had that I'd changed my mind. Taking her hands, I move backwards towards the bed. The bed is closer than I realise and I stumble into it; falling backwards onto the mattress, spread-eagled. Our momentum causes her fall on top of me, her weight is delicious, welcome. The maneuver, though inelegant, produced the desired result and I smile wantonly. She straightens her arms and leans over me; still standing on the floor between my legs. Her hungry eyes devour the sight of my supine form, just before her mouth swoops down and devours mine again. Yes, oh yes, this is exactly what I want.

Shifting all of her weight onto her left arm, she uses her right to explore my body. A single fingertip traces a route over my body; from lips, over chin, down my neck, along my left collar bone, around then up the mound of a breast to a nipple, which she pinches quickly before continuing; between my breasts, down the center of my torso, pausing to dip into my belly button, then the trail in reverse. At the end of her journey; she stops, head bowed, her breathing is rapid, shallow; her hand rests under my left breast while she gathers her breath. Making a claw of her hand she drags her fingertips down my ribcage with just enough pressure to elicit a cry of ecstasy not pain. Stopping, she flattens her hand against the gentle swell of my abdomen. She hesitates, uncertainty evident in a quick glance to my face then away again. The contrast between innocence and boldness is better than any aphrodisiac.

I gently take her hand and place it between our bodies, cupping her to my damp heat; she presses her palm into my mons, her fingers curve back over my moist flesh. Her eyes widen in wonder. Yes, my love, this is what you did to me. Curling two fingers, the tips dip just inside my labia. I move my hips upward, trying to increase the depth of her insertion, but she compensates, keeping the position of her fingers relative to my dampness. My frustration mounts as she drags her fingers slowly forward, so painstakingly slowly, through the damp folds of my engorged flesh. She stops when she reaches my clitoris, the tips of her fingers rest lightly on either side of my inflamed nub. White hot flames of desire shoot through my body as she pushes down increasing the pressure. I shudder uncontrollably; fulfilment so near.

"Please." at this moment I am not above begging.

Seemingly satisfied with my response, she continues, this time back toward my center. The farther back she moves the deeper her fingers insert, until she reaches her goal and in one swift movement she penetrates me fully. Even after years of self-imposed abstinence, I am so ready for her there is no discomfort.

"Yes." I cry out in pleasure.

The contrast in tempo is almost enough to send me over the edge; one moment slow, then fast, now perfectly motionless. It's almost as if she knows exactly how close I am to the precipice. How does she know my body so well, better than I know it myself? Slowly, so slowly, she withdraws; watching me, watching her. Sweet torture. A spark flares in her right eye as she watches me. She thrusts into me again, swiftly, deeply. She repeats the action, quickly, only four more times. The suddenness of my climax takes me by surprise. I fall over the edge willingly, knowing she is there to catch me. I can't look away from her. My breathing is shallow, rapid; my heart beats frantically in my chest. She remains perfectly still, holding herself within me as I make small inarticulate sounds in the back of my throat. The spasmodic contractions of my orgasm caress her fingers lovingly.

"Seven." her name, a sigh of contentment on my lips, is barely audible.

A few minutes later, instead of withdrawing, she keeps her fingers inside me while she kisses her way down my body. Pausing over my abdomen, I feel her breath on my skin; she looks up to make sure I'm watching before she dips the tip of her stiffened tongue into my navel. I imagine her tongue doing the same to a different part of my anatomy, and I almost climax again; my inner muscles clench around her fingers, holding her deep inside me. What has she done to me? I have never had such a wanton lover; have never _been _such a wanton lover. I see her smile in satisfaction. She pauses again, this time at my groin; is she uncertain or teasing me? I don't know. I don't care so long a she doesn't stop.

"Do it." The timbre of my voice is so deep it's almost an animatistic growl.

She blows a line of air along the super sensitive skin. I almost leap off the bed when she follows the same path with her tongue. Oh, God, I can't take much more of this. Pursing her lips again, she blows a strong stream of air across the exposed flesh above her inserted fingers. At the same time; her fingers curl inside me, the tips scrape against the side of my vagina as she pulls them back and inserts them again. I rise up from the bed into a semi-sitting position, reaching down with one hand I clasp the back of her head; afraid she'll stop, afraid she'll continue. She repeats the process, once, twice; I climax again. I fall back onto the bed; my body convulsing uncontrollably.

Just when I think I have reached the limit of my endurance, the stiff tip of her tongue is added to the mix; seeking my sensitive flesh. She flicks her tongue over my clitoris in tandem with her thrusts. I grab handfuls of the bedclothes tightly in my fists, eyes closed, my back arched. Bright pin-points of white light explode inside my closed eyelids as a third more powerful orgasm wracks my exhausted body. I cry out sobbing her name. She holds me tenderly as my spasms and sobs slowly fade. I am vaguely aware of her kissing the wetness of tears from my eyes.

Some time later, when I can finally breathe calmly again; coherent thought slowly returned I glance over at her lying on the bed beside me. She appears content to just watch me.. What did I do to deserve this perfect woman? With some surprise I notice she is still fully clothed. I say the first thing that pops into my head.

"How did you manage to stay clothed?" my voice is hushed, I am almost afraid if I speak too loudly I will ruin the mood. I lift my right hand and run my index finger slowly along her left arm resting along her side. I probably have the dopiest grin on my face, but I don't care.

"You appeared to be preoccupied. I did not want to detract from your, enjoyment." Seven replied, smiling. She looked very pleased with herself. At that moment, the computer chimed, indicating there is only 10 minutes of allotted holodeck time remaining. The change in Seven in almost instant. With a sadness in her eyes she whispers words that breaks my heart.

"Goodbye my love."

Before I have a chance to say anything, she rolls away and sits up. Pausing briefly she looks back over her shoulder at my naked, sated form. It almost looks like she is committing my wanton pose to memory for later reference. Slowly she stands and takes a couple of steps away from the bed, back turned to me, head bowed.

The realisation that she thinks I'm a holographic version of me, hits me like a slap in the face. Oh God what have I just done. She thinks I'm a hologram, but I knew exactly who I was making love with. A heaviness settles over my chest. How am I going to make this right? My cognitive reasoning is still impaired from the best lovemaking I have ever experienced; before I get a chance to think of something to say, she continues.

"Computer, end program."

"Ouch. That was rude." I exclaim as the holographic bed disappears from under me and my naked backside smacks onto the cold holodeck floor.

Seven instantly swivels back to stare at me at the sound of my voice. The shocked expression on her face would have been comical if the situation hadn't been so serious. Her gaze sweeps up and down my naked body sprawled on the floor. She opens her mouth to speak but says nothing.

"Computer, end program." she manages after several attempts. Nothing happens.

"Computer, delete Janeway character." she says, her voice wavering. I can see her struggling with the reality of the situation.

_Unable to comply._

"Clarify."

_The Janeway character has already been deleted._

"No. You, you're not real, you can't be real." her realisation of the situation and rising panic is plain to hear in her voice and see on her face.

"Trust me Seven, it doesn't get any more real than this." I said gently. Getting slowly to my feet, I brush imaginary dust off my wounded bottom.

"Let's finish this somewhere a little more comfortable, shall we." I say as I look around the sterile environment. Moving quickly, I gather my carelessly discarded uniform, and my equilibrium.

"Computer, site to site transport, two to beam to my quarters. Authorisation Janeway Epsilon Blue."

"Captain." Seven's voice is strained, guarded, uncertain as we stand in my actual quarters. Stepping up to her, still completely naked, I place my fingertips over her lips and smile reassuringly at her.

"Shh." I take her Borg-enhanced left hand and place it on my chest; directly over my rapidly beating heart. My voice thickens with emotion as I look directly into her expressive blue eyes and lay my soul at her feet.

"Today you became aware of my heart."

"Kathryn." a single word, my name, so sweet, so rare from her lips, so full of love.

"Now," I say confidently with a twinkle in my eye, "I believe it's my turn." Taking her hand in mine, I lead her to the bedroom. She does not resist. I'm sure she knows better than anyone by now, resistance is futile.

The End.


End file.
